


The Cost of Living

by B_does_the_write_thing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, dark lace, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When death comes calling for Lacey, she does not expect it to haggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dardrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardrea/gifts).



> It was the wonderful Dardrea's birthday and she requested a little Dark Lace- Enchanted Forest style. So, here is a quick ficlet.

Death came for her on a Tuesday.

It was to be expected. Barmaids rarely ever got a happily ever after. Still, Lacey had had hoped she might have at least lived to see her third decade.

Instead, she would die in an alley, killed for an empty purse on her wrist. She kept her eyes fixed on the knife’s blade, determined to see her death through. She would not close her eyes and let it take her. She would meet it kicking and screaming.

At least, that’s what she had intended.

Instead, the blade hung suspended in air just above her breast, tip glittering in the lamp light from her lantern. Releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, Lacey raised one shaking hand to the assailant when she heard someone clear his throat behind her.

Resisting her instinctive urge to whirl around, Lacey took a step to the right, carefully out of the way of the immobile, knife wielding, murdering son of a bitch, and put the wall of the tavern against her back.

In the dark alcove of the abandoned fisher’s market, large bulbous eyes glittered at her through the fog. Then, a high pitched voice giggled, “Well, dearie. I must say, that was quite the show.”

Remaining silent, Lacey let her hands grasp at the wall behind her, looking for a loose stone or wood beam for an impromptu weapon. Another giggle echoed over the still night air, as a hooded figure stepped out into the very edge of her lantern’s light.

“Ah ah ah,” he cautioned, raising his hand to twitch one finger at her in warning. The finger glittered in the meager light. The pale yellow green tinged skin beneath the shifting and glittering hues enthralled her and she felt her hands fall limply to her sides. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Finding her voice, Lacey managed a terse, “Why not? A girl should be allowed to defend herself.”

“A girl?” The figure twittered, folding its hand back into the cloak. “I think not.”

“Careful,” Lacey crossed her arms over her chest. If this creature meant her harm, she was growing increasingly doubtful about her ability to stop it. Unlike the immobile bastard beside her, this threat seemed more interested in cat and mouse games before the strike. “I’ve killed men for less than that.”

“I don’t doubt it,” came the chillingly casual response. “Speaking of, would you mind if I removed your little friend?”

Risking a glance back at the black swathed individual, Lacey covered her shudder with a shrug. Turning back to the creature, she saw its eyes flash in mischief. It had noticed.

“He’s no friend of mine,” she informed him neutrally. She risked a glance beyond the creature, watching for any foot traffic to wander into shouting range.

“No one’s coming,” the creature said merrily. “Stopping time does have that effect on people.”

Lacey opened her mouth to call the creature out on its claim but at the odd twinkle from within the hood, she closed it. “If you don’t mind,” she instead decided. “Turn him into a cockroach. I would like nothing more than to crush him beneath my boot as a thanks for his attempt on my life.”

“All magic comes with a price.”

“I have nothing,” Lacey laughed scornfully. “But my life, which he tried to take. Next week, the plague may take me or another footpad will follow me into my home. My life is cheap. I’d gladly trade it for his death.”

“It’s forever, dearie,” the creature appeared directly before her, cocking his head as it gazed into her eyes. At this range, she could see the same glittering skin beneath the hood. It’s bulbous eyes were more reptilian than insect but they also displayed a cool intellect that she had seen only in the very old. “Do we have a deal?’

The thought of her cold, patched roof quarters at Madam Clermont’s swam to mind. A life of hunger and desperation awaited her on the other side of the alley; here Death himself offered her a respite. Her decision had been made before he had even spoken.

“Do it,” Lacey whispered.

With a click of the creature’s fingers, the black footpad disappeared. In his place, a insignificant cockroach appeared on the rain slick pavement before her. Without seeking permission, Lacey stepped forward, relishing the crunch as she crushed out the life that would have taken hers.

Stepping back, she primly wiped her boot off on the ragged stones behind her before turning back to her true death. “Ready,” she said with a grin. “Here’s hoping the other side is better than this hell hole.”

Another high-pitched giggle was her response. The figure reached out his hand, dangling his fingers under her nose. For a moment, he watched her as she stared impassively back at him. Then, with a sickening grin of stained and shattered teeth, he snapped his golden fingers together and her world disappeared in smoke.

 

“Rum?”

“How many times must I remind you? Desist calling me that infernal nickname!“

Not bothering to suppress her smirk, Lacey leaned back into the wing-backed chair as she cradled her goblet to her chest. “And miss seeing you blow smoke out of yoru ears? Never.”

“Never should have spared your miserable life,” came the grumble as he bent back over his wheel.

“Of course, you shouldn’t have,” Lacey agreed, hiding her growing smile behind her glass. “But you were lonely.”

“I was not lonely-“Sputtered the creature known in all realms as the Dark One, liege of shadows and all powerful sorcerer. “I needed help maintaining my estate-“

“So, you chose a barmaid from Port Town?”

“I was going to take up a very desperate merchant on his offer to save his family and take his oldest daughter-“

“But she was ugly-“

“However, I saw you about to die a brave death at the hands of some ruffian-“

“And you thought, she’s rather-“

“Foolishly stubborn-“

“Beautiful-“

“Mulish-“

“Ravishing-“

“Fit to unleash upon my enemies-“

“Wonderful creature. I shall trick her into living with me to keep me company.”

“I wasn’t looking for love, “ he reminded her brusquely, spinning his wheel ever so faster as he got riled up. In their war of wits, she had stood to cross over to him. His shoulders squared in apprehension but he did not turn. Moving to stand before him, she slowly lowered herself until she straddled him, flicking his linen shirt collar as she leaned in to capture his lips with her own.

“No,” Lacey murmured in agreement. “This isn’t love, Rum.”

“No,” he agreed before his fingers caught her chin, tilting her head so he could kiss along her throat. His mouth glided over her neck, nibbling on her collarbone before his tongue danced over her pulse point. “It’s not.”

Of course, they both knew better. But words hold their own magic and neither were quite willing to pay that price.

Yet.


End file.
